


Softie

by soft_bellatrix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Cult Discord Game, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, about Bellamione with a dog, this is a dumb thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bellatrix/pseuds/soft_bellatrix
Summary: Bellamione with a dog. Maybe?





	Softie

When Bellatrix got home that night, Hermione was nowhere to be found. Bellatrix searched everywhere, ending the search with the bedroom. She wasn’t in there, but curled up on the bed was a tiny, fluffy little Pomeranian. Bellatrix was concerned about Hermione, but her attention was distracted by the dog which had now begun to spin in circles, waving its’ tail frantically. 

Bellatrix crawled on the bed and scooped up the dog and cradled it against her chest. She was petting it and began laughing when it started to lick her face and nudge her chin with its’ cold, wet nose. 

“Who’s a good dog, who’s the best dog? Yeah, you’re right, it’s you! Where did you come from, little baby? Aw you’re so cute,” Bellatrix was cooing and squealing to the dog when all of the sudden it sprung out from Bella’s arms. 

The dog was gone and now Hermione was standing in the room. 

“Ha! Caught you. I knew the notorious Bellatrix Black was a softie,” Hermione taunted Bellatrix, grinning widely. 

“Did you become an animagus just to fool me? Why would you do such a thing when you are already my pet, pet. I will get you back. Nobody sees softness from me and lives to tell the tale.”

“You could never kill me, you big softie.”


End file.
